


Under the streetlight

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan and Kurt had drunk too much. They were trying to walk home, failing to walk straight even if they were holding onto each other.





	Under the streetlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge maritombola by Landedifandom, prompt: streetlight

Logan and Kurt had drunk too much. They were trying to walk home, failing to walk straight even if they were holding onto each other.

They laughed as they bumped into a lamppost, using it as support in order not to fall down; Kurt pressed his back against it while Logan grabbed it with his hands, trapping his lover there.

They looked into each other’s eyes, hilarity fading to be replaced by lust.

They kissed sloppily, but they were too drunk to care.

Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Logan, while the latter easily held him up by his ass.

They rubbed their groins together, getting excited fast by that situation; they were in the middle of a street, under a streetlamp’s cone of light and perfectly visible if anyone was to pass by them, but they liked it.

They let go of each other’s lips to pant and sigh in pleasure, holding onto each other tight.

Kurt wrapped his tail around the lamppost to get more balanced as Logan pressed him against it to undo his belt. They had to fight a bit against their jeans, but they only needed to pull them down enough to free their erections.

They resumed their frantic hip movements, moaning and shivering and kissing and groping, pulling each other’s hair or clothes, their dicks rubbing against each other between their bellies.

It was a quick intercourse, alcohol surely not helping their endurance. They came almost together, staining their t-shirts as they clung onto each other.

Logan’s legs couldn’t hold them up anymore so they slowly slid down, panting as they sat on the sidewalk, still hugging tight.

When they had caught their breath they were a bit sober. They quickly fixed themselves and walked away in an almost straight line, only to laugh a few meters outside the cone of light where they had put on a show.


End file.
